Spoiled Rotten
by BadRomance-ao3
Summary: "In no time I'm fully hard, between the long massage that has him moaning and his greedy eating which has left pieces of rice stuck to his cheeks." Shizuo spoiling his princess Izaya Smutty and fluffy - Shizuo is best sub (but it's still shizaya if you know what I mean) *coding issue should be fixed - so sorry everyone*
1. Chapter 1

I'm already on my knees naked by the front door by the time he comes home, my heart racing in anticipation. When the lock clicks shut, my hands slip down slightly from their proper position on my thighs due to my sweaty palms. When his low, black heels come into my down-turned line of sight I bow my head obediently – forehead pressed to the ground between his legs spread in a wide, confident stance. I take a shaky breath and have to swallow the drool that beings pooling in my mouth the second the smell of those polished leather heels seeps in, blending with his unique and bitter scent.

"Good evening, Shizu-chan!" He chirps, "I've missed my monster too! It's been a busy day for me, but I just can't leave my lovely humans to their own devices – who knows what could happen to them! You understand, ne, Shizu-chan~"

He runs his thin, graceful fingers through my hair before giving it an affectionate ruffle. I can't help leaning into his touch just a bit, but he straightens and his fingers leave my scalp all too soon.

"I smell something delicious!" It's you. "You've been a good boy today, haven't you?" I nod my head and his heels are clicking away into the living room. Instead of following him I scurry off into the kitchen to fetch him a hot plate of the dinner I made, and a glass of the wine he had decided he wanted to try earlier today.

I take a deep breath to try to calm my trembling hands, more excited than I probably should be to bring him his meal, and head into to living room.

Izaya has removed his thick, ostentatious fur coat and carefully draped it over the back of his spotless couch. His feet are propped up on his shining, black glass coffee table – black heels still cradling his pale feet. In one of his hands he props his head up, in the other he holds one of his phones – likely keeping up on some chatroom gossip. His nose is now a perch for his delicate, frameless reading glasses and it makes my hands start to tremble once more.

He looks up at my arrival and smiles devilishly. I have to swallow again before I can approach him.

"Looks good, Shizu-chan! I guess even beasts can learn something if given the right… Incentive." He puts his phone down on the spot next to him and beckons me closer with his fingertips, piercing eyes locked on my own from behind his glasses. I feel a familiar heat building in my crotch at the sight of my beautiful Izaya lounging, looking relaxed but commanding all the same, but I ignore it, unconcerned with my nudity as I hand him his dishes. He says my food looks good, but I know I've got no skill with presentation. Not that I think he'd lie to preserve my feelings. I've come to accept his taste in food, particularly his insistence on dishes that "contain the personality of the cook," is just another one of the many strange things about him.

He places the wine glass on a sharp, metal coaster that probably costs more than any dinner plate I've ever used, and takes a big bite of the meal.

"Mmm~" He coos with his mouth full. He takes his time chewing and makes a show of licking his lips before speaking again. "This tastes just like my monster made it! Haha! Though I'm not sure that's a good thing?" He ponders, and I can feel my nervous sweat start as he takes his time with another bite. "Ah, I guess love sees no faults…" He chuckles and continues to eat greedily, immediately easing my nerves. He knows I ate earlier so I wouldn't have to take my eyes off him for a second, so he doesn't ask. About four bites in he pauses again to lean forward and take a sip of the red wine, closing his eyes and probably forming a much more critical opinion on it than the meal, before looking up at me again with those deep, red wine eyes that intoxicate me.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, I was out walking all day today and my feet are tired~" He pouts. My body is already buzzing with excitement for where he's going with this. "Give me a foot massage."

I don't hesitate to drop to my knees and grab one of his lovely feet. I do, however, pause for a moment to mourn for the loss of those sexy heels. I don't mourn too long, as I know I'll be spending more time with them later, polishing them again before Izaya heads off in the morning. I carefully remove the shoes and place them off to the side to being my massage. The moment I start rubbing his feet he moans in relief, relaxing further into the couch at my hands.

It took me awhile to learn how to give proper massages with my strength, but it was worth it.

We both enjoy a long dinner, Izaya mesmerizing me as he eats, licks his lips, sips his wine, and moans for me. I'm burning with jealousy for his chopsticks, I wish I could be hand-feeding him the dinner I prepared – pushing the food past those soft, pink lips and into his hot mouth. Maybe even feel the brush of his teeth as he bites down and chews. But I can't complain too much. Instead I get to rub his feet, ankles, and calves. His feet are as soft and pretty as ever, and the dark navy toenail polish he carefully applied this morning looks stunning against his pale skin. I wish I could've done it for him, but I'm shit at it. I'll just have to keep practicing until I'm good enough to do that for him too.

In no time I'm fully hard, between the long massage that has him moaning and his greedy eating which has left pieces of rice stuck to his cheeks. Eventually my eyes glaze over while I watch him, mind wandering to the thought of him eating more gluttonously. I imagine having Izaya in my lap, feeding him cakes with my bare hands and leaving bits of frosting stuck to his cheeks instead of rice while massaging his thighs. I think about how sweet he'd taste after, and of how cute he'd be – boneless in my arms, moaning from my touch and from how full he'd be.

The sound of the chopsticks resting on his plate with finality snaps me out of my daydream just in time for me to swallow my inevitable drool before it could drip onto his perfect feet. Izaya hands me his empty dishes, complimenting me on my hard work again and requesting a refill on his wine, before dismissing me. I rush to bring him back a full glass, which he takes into his bath, hips swaying in invitation as he goes, before returning to the kitchen to do the dishes, painfully hard already. But, as usual, Izaya does not remark on my embarrassing state.

Once the dishes are done I hurry into the bathroom were Izaya is now lounging in a large, steaming bath. His head is tipped back with his eyes closed in relaxation, wine in hand. The air is wet and smells heavily of lavender and some other herb I can't remember the name of at the sight of Izaya's naked form, his long legs stretched out making a picture of bliss. I step inside and close the door behind me as softly as I can before dropping to my hands and knees again, tongue heavy in my mouth as I crawl towards him. Once I reach his side he smiles, but does not open his eyes.

"Took you long enough, protozoan." He teases, voice light and airy. "I needed something to put my glass down on." He holds the crystal out to me, expectantly, and I take it. After waiting on Izaya hand and foot and being occasionally used as a side table I've long since gotten over my nerves of holding something so expensive and fragile.

Izaya begins to wash himself languidly, thoroughly enjoying his soak. Izaya has always taken his personal hygiene very seriously and would never miss a morning or evening to get clean. Watching his slow, graceful movements in the bath is alluring, and makes my ears burn with jealousy again. Why is Izaya washing himself when I'm right here? A perfectly good pair of large, increasingly skillful hands that itch to pamper his hot, soft skin. I stare at him hungrily as he washes his hair and face, purring into his own touch, but I do not move an inch. Izaya said he wanted somewhere to put his glass, so that is my job. Occasionally as he soaks he reaches over for his drink and takes a sip, warm scented water drops landing in my lap as he reaches over me, and I revel in the brush of his wet fingertips.

By the time he's satisfied with his bath my knees are aching and my lower legs have fallen asleep. I hand him his bathrobe before taking the glass off to wash while he brushes his teeth.

"Shizu-chan," he calls my attention as I am drying the glass, still wearing the robe. It's unusual that he'll follow me before getting dressed for bed so my interest is piqued. "I have an extra job for you to do tonight." I put the dry glass away with great care, as it is from his favorite set, before following him back into the living room.

"I want you to clean my jacket for me, it's not often that fur has to be cleaned, but it's an important part of maintenance." He explains, "Almost as important as it's storage." I remember him giving me a long lecture about proper fur storage before he entrusted the care of his coat to me. He takes it very seriously.

Izaya hands me the heavy coat and leads me into our bedroom. He then tells me to take out the ironing board we keep for the occasions he wants me to iron his clothes while he supervises, instead of paying someone else to do it like he usually does. I had no idea that anyone could be so particular about how to press a casual black shirt, hell, I didn't think anyone ironed their casual clothes, but Izaya insists on being well-groomed at all times.

I set up the ironing board and I know no normal person would be as excited as me to clean their high-maintenance boyfriend's coat while he watches, but I've long since accepted that I'm not a normal person. I lay the coat down on the ironing board and spread it out flat. Izaya comes up behind me and places a small, black spray bottle into my left hand, and a small, needle-bristled brush into my right hand. He keeps his hands over mine as he begins explaining the process and I do my best to pay close attention despite my heart pounding in my ears.

"It's very simple, but requires patience and attention to detail. Heh, so I guess the odds aren't exactly in your favor, but I expect my coat to shine and be in top condition after this…" I can feel his body slide up my back as he raises up on his toes to whisper in my ear, "If you ruin my coat, you can't fuck me tonight…"

My breath hitches at the threat and I can't stop my head from whipping around to meet his devious eyes with my pleading ones.

"Hahaha! Don't give me that face, Shizu-chan, I said it was simple. It's not like I'm setting you up for a terrible failure when my precious fur coat is on the line." It's true that he loves his coat, but I'm still very uncertain. "Just do it exactly as I tell you to and then you can come to bed and fuck me until I pass out." I let slip a soft, low groan at the thought and my cock twitches. Izaya giggles in my ear and shifts his lower body so his crotch in pressed to one of my thighs, bathrobe doing absolutely nothing to conceal the heat or his own growing excitement. He grinds himself on my thigh a little as he purrs into my ear, and I have to put down the tools he gave me so I don't crush them. "I do want you to fuck me tonight, Shizu-chan. I want you to be my perfect sex toy, and to let me ride you until I can't move anymore. Then I want you to throw me down and fuck me into the mattress until your cum is dripping out of my ass." I can't contain a loud, frustrated moan at the mental image – painfully hard at this point. "Would you like that?"

My voice is gruff and desperate as I whisper back: "Yes."

"Good." He drops back down onto flat feet and presses a kiss into my spine before continuing. "All you need to do is spray the fur with the cleaning solution and brush through it, following the direction of the fur." I nod, it sounds simple enough. "Just pay close attention to make sure you get it nice and clean, and be gentle. Treat it like you would if you were brushing my hair." I can't contain a smile at the thought of brushing Izaya's hair and nod again.

"That's my boy~" he gives me a pat on the hip before stepping back. I can't help but watch him as he saunters over to the bed. Once he reaches it he slides the robe off his shoulders slowly before dropping it off his naked body completely, and my eyes nearly pop out of my head. A small whimper escapes my lips at the sight of his graceful, slender body moving through the dim light as he slips into bed to stretch out in silky sheets. He returns those dainty glasses to his face and picks up one of the books he keeps on his bedside table – something in Russian and probably written by a crazy man – his expression perfectly nonchalant until he "notices" my staring. As if he hadn't been aware the whole time. He gives me a sweet smile and waves his hands at me in a motion to get to work.

Izaya was right, the work is simple, but it is also very time consuming. I can't say that I mind it too much. Sure, I can hardly wait to jump into bed with him, but to do this right I have to take my time. Cleaning his coat and making sure the fur is as well-groomed as the man in it is relaxing, methodical work. It's easy for me to mentally project this fur as an extension of Izaya himself, since he wears it all the time. Brushing through his fur as though it was his silky, black hair and being able to immediately see the results of my efforts as I go feels therapeutic. The reward for this task sits heavy in my mind and physically so close I feel almost dizzy with excitement. A perfect end to a thus far perfect evening.

I'm mostly zoned out as I work, aware of only a few things: Izaya's soft fur under my fingers, his intoxicating scent, and my aching arousal.

Once I think I've done a good job I look up at Izaya, distantly noticing the clock on our wall says an hour has passed, but I'm not concerned by it. Izaya comes over to inspect my work and I can't help but feel anxious for his approval. As he approaches my most of my nerves have completely dissipated, not out of confidence, but because I am once again distracted by his beauty.

God, I need to fuck him senseless.

He takes the thoroughly spoiled coat into his hands, not sparing me a glance, and gives it an intense inspection. I watch mesmerized as those pretty fingers run over the fur with great care countless times as he maneuvers it to check every centimeter. Then, on the underside of the left sleeve, he pauses, and my breath stops.

"You missed a spot." He says in that low, condescending tone of his. He lays the coat back down so I can see the "missed spot" which is honestly barely noticeable. But of course he noticed, and my heart sinks at my insufficient job. He hands me the brush again but doesn't return to bed.

"This time I'll watch you tend to that more carefully. Clearly, you have a problem with focusing." He sighs in faux disappointment. I know he's enjoying this.

Personally, I think that having him pressed against my side as I rectify my oversight is even worse for my focus.

My heart is pounding as I carefully clean the designated area while trying to keep my breathing steady. It is far more difficult not to think about throwing him onto the bed while he's right there but I somehow manage. Cleaning this single spot feels like it's taking much longer than the rest of the jacket, but I know that's not possible. Eventually I hear Izaya's pleased hum in my ear and I side-step to let him inspect it again. He runs his fingers over the spot a few times before purring out: "Good boy" and pressing a kiss into my collar bone. Now finally, finally my chores are finished.

I can't stop my hands from shaking and by some miracle I manage to slip the coat into a cotton pillow case without ripping it and hang it up in the closet without bending the wire beyond recognition.

I turn back to Izaya and see that he's on the bed again, lying on his back in a nest of soft pillows, arms stretched over his head and legs parted slightly. He looks so relaxed. My Izaya, completely at ease and while appearing so vulnerable. I let out a relieved sigh before rushing to the bed and practically dive into his embrace.

He immediately weaves those lovely fingers through my hair, tugging ever so slightly, but it's enough to have me swooning as I'm trying my hardest to kiss him everywhere at once. My hands lock onto his thin thighs, no doubt leaving bruises in my desperation to hold him and he moans hotly in my ear in reply. I'm in the middle of ravishing his neck, slowly making my way down to his shoulders where he lets me bite him. I'm itching to renew the fading marks when he stops me with a hand on my chest and a simple command.

"Stop."

I whine in protest and tear myself away to follow his orders, gasping for breath. I love it when he's commanding, and it really turns me on when he denies me, but that doesn't make it any less frustrating. I'm hovering just inches above him, careful not to touch him anywhere. He's panting beneath me and flushed already, proof of the way my violent desire affects him. He's the sexiest thing on the planet all the time, but when he's aroused he's absolutely irresistible.

"N-not so fast, you beast…" He says, voice noticeably uneven. I grumble unhappily in reply, my eyes trailing down his increasingly pink form to his already straining erection – silently arguing against his call. It twitches under my gaze and I almost lung for it.

He flushes harder and pouts up at me, looking adorable until he presses his heel into my crotch forcing me to recoil, then he's looking dead sexy all over again.

"You… No touching until I say so."

"Huh?" He presses his foot down harder, forcing my body to curl a bit more involuntarily and my hips to jerk.

"No. Touching. I know I said you could fuck me after you finished cleaning my coat, but that doesn't mean you can touch me all you like."

"Damn it flea, what's that supposed to mean?!" I growl back.

"For now, it means you keep your hands to yourself." He eases up the pressure on my balls and starts rubbing my erection with his foot, a little rough but it still has me moaning and makes me more docile again. "Hand me the lube." He says, running his own hands down his body just the way I want to. I hurry to do as he says, blinding reaching up into the bedside drawer because I'm unwilling to take my eyes off him.

He takes the large bottle from me and squeezes a generous amount onto his hand, letting it "accidentally" spill over a little and drip onto his abdomen. Beneath me his legs part and I have to shift a bit in order to give him the room he needs.

Izaya bites his bottom lip and slips the first finger in, unable the stop the excited twinkle in his eye. There's no way I can look at his eyes for long because soon he's fingering himself just inches beneath me, and I can't touch him.

I match every moan and gasp he makes despite being physically neglected. My cock is twitching towards him and I can't help but wonder if one of these days I'll cum just from watching him. But my needs are becoming more pressing, and just because he said I couldn't touch him doesn't mean I can't touch myself.

As I watch two of his fingers slipping in and out I wrap one of my hands around my own erection, groaning in relief at the slightest stimulation. Before I can start jerking myself off over him Izaya smacks my hand away with his free one.

"What the hell, flea?!" I bark at him. That wasn't in the rules.

Izaya's eyes focus on my cock and he licks his lips. "No touching, Shizu-chan."

"But I wasn't touching you!" I protest.

"True, but you were touching what's mine." I'm floored by his reply and can't hide the little dribble of precum that leaks out at his words.

"H-huh?" I'm losing my ability to form a coherent response.

"You, heard me. That big cock may be attached to your body, but it's mine. I won't have you touching my things without permission." I gulp and nod my head in dazed agreement, slowly pressing my wandering hand to the bed again. He smiles and purrs out a "Good boy," to show his approval before slipping in a third finger – arching his back and whining as he briefly basks in the stretch before starting to fuck himself again.

"Fuck! Izaya!" I blurt out, more aroused than I've been in a long time. "Izaya, please! Please let me touch you! Let me touch myself! Anything!" My arms that support me are trembling at this point, not from physical excretion, but from the strain of the amount of self-control I'm using.

Izaya denies me and appears to be thoroughly enjoying himself while he watches my frustration, his eyes never leaving my leaking cock as he thrusts into himself. Damn it Izaya, how the hell do you expect me to just watch you finger yourself while you stare at my dick and not do anything? That's impossible!

But it isn't impossible, because that's exactly what I do. I can't touch Izaya or his things without permission.

I've dripped a fair amount of precum onto Izaya and the bed by the time he's parting his three fingers inside of himself, whining desperately likeI'm the one torturing him. His dick jerks in warning to his fast-approaching orgasm, making me involuntarily growl at him like some feral creature. The sound snaps him out of whatever trance he's put himself in, making him gasp for a breath of air like he'd been drowning, and he quickly strangles his balls with his free hand to stop his orgasm. I swear I'm going mad with arousal, mind completely wiped of everything but my need for Izaya and his damn rules.

He seems very reluctant to pull his fingers out of his ass, but does so despite the distressed sob that catches in the back of his throat. I wait for his next words in a breathless moment. Is he done preparing himself? Does that mean I can -?

"Aahh… Please, Shizuo… I can't take it anymore…" Oh fuck. "Fuck me up already…" Izaya goes completely limp beneath me, barring his throat and submitting completely. He doesn't have a moment to catch his breath before I latch onto him, the pent-up, vicious, possessive monster that he loves to be subjected to finally being let loose.

My teeth latch onto his neck to mark him, as my instincts have apparently decided that takes priority. I can't help but really feel like an animal at my behavior, but I'm long over my insecurities about that by now. I throw his legs up around my waist before locking my arms around his waist, trapping his arms against his sides and his body flush against mine as I consume every rapturous moan that vibrates through his throat.

Despite his begging in my ear, I don't fuck him yet. I need to touch him first. My hands and mouth possessively mark every inch of skin they can reach while keeping him trapped against me, I hardly notice him struggling for more friction while I grind on him absent-mindedly.

"Ooohh shit! Ah, hurry up and fuck me already, you beast! I c-can't-! Aaahh… Please, I need you to fuck me right now!"

I'm not sure how long I've been a growling and snarling beast, and right now his words sound distant or muffled, like I can't really understand him anymore. But what he's saying right now doesn't really matter to me. All that matters are the sweet vibrations of his voice, and the sharp edge of hysteria that means he's begging for me. That he's all mine.

My hips start to move on their own, thrusting between his legs but without the attention required to actually enter him. I realize that I've starting speaking when my words, combined with the intense grinding, make Izaya start to tremble.

"Mine…" I growl in his ear, so low and rough that it's barely understandable. Izaya practically wails in response, thrashing as much as he can in my iron grip to free one of his arms so he can guide my cock into his twitching asshole – but I keep him pinned effortlessly. I press my nose into his soft, black hair to breath him in like the addict I am, purring and cooing reassuring noises to try and calm my distressed Izaya. He grows more frustrated for a moment before finally going boneless in my arms, whimpering softly.

I purr and kiss him a bit longer, dominating his lips and taking my time to taste him and his sweet moans. Slowly I loosen my grip on him, just enough to shift and line our hips up properly with the aid of one hand on his hips, the other still tightly wrapped around his body. The head of my cock catches on the rim of his asshole, making him gasp and let out another, much softer string of pleas. The hand that was on his hip moves to latch onto one of his thighs so I can hook it around my shoulder, amazed as always with my Izaya's flexibility.

I lean back just enough to watch Izaya's beautiful face contort as I thrust into him, taken in by his expressions just as much as I am by his tight heat – his face scrunching up for a moment at being stretched wide around my cock before smoothing back out with wide eyes in absolute bliss. He may take charge of the evening, but I know that there are few things my little masochist enjoys more than the initial stretch of my cock.

Almost reluctantly I unlatch the arm that was wrapped around his body so I can cradle the back of his head in my hand, unwilling to even let the pillows get the pleasure of supporting him, before thrusting into him with reckless abandon. I know Izaya's body inside and out and do not hesitate to abuse his prostate as much as possible, desperate for his orgasm more so than my own.

His leaking cock is pressed between our abdomens, giving him more than enough friction to eventually reach his peak. I can't resist scooping up all the precum I can off his tight skin and briefly running my fingers over his wet cock before licking my fingers clean. Every part of my Izaya is delicious.

"Ah, aha… The monster is going to eat me alive…" He teases between gulps of air.

I leer down at him with a wolfish grin and fuck him harder, intent on destroying his coherence.

"That's right, Izaya…" I snap my hips forward viciously to make his head spin before leaning back onto my haunches, dragging him up with me and into my lap – not easing up my punishing pace for a moment. He barely weighs a thing to me, and it's easy to force him to bounce on my cock and drive into him even deeper. "I'm going to devour you and you'll be begging for it. I'm going to fuck you until you can't move and then I'm going to eat so good you'll pass out, and keep eating you until I'm satisfied. You're mine…"

"Aahh you always… oh, fuck right there, mmm try to hoard me like a dragon…"

Another vicious thrust and Izaya can't respond intelligently anymore, which means I'm doing all the right things. He just nods too many times and tries to wheeze out more pleas, begging for more and jerking his hips as though he wants to ride me but doesn't have the strength. I have more than enough strength for the both of us so I give him what he wants, making him ride me through his orgasm. He becomes impossibly tight and the intensity of his experience is not lost to me. It's rare to see Izaya's eyes lose focus so completely as his mind goes undoubtedly blank. I have to quickly reach down to strangle my own balls this time, denying myself a fast approaching orgasm as his muscles spasm around me. I'm determined not to cum yet.

Before he has a chance to completely come down from his high and uncross his eyes I throw him back onto the bed face-down. I pull his hips up and hold him steady to thrust back inside and fuck him again, completely covering his slender form with my own and pressing my chest to his back with just as much closeness as before. Izaya moans rapturously at my savagery and takes the spikes of pleasure I force through his body. I tear into him like an animal overpowering its mate and he just squeals in delight, unable to physically encourage me when he can't even hold himself upright.

Unfortunately, I can't abuse his prostate much longer. I can't hold my orgasm back much longer, so I grab his dick, which, unsurprisingly, is still rock hard and soaking wet. I resist the urge to immediately pull my hand away and lick my fingers again, deciding it'd be better to pump him in time with my hips. Soon enough he's cumming again, screaming my name as I fuck him within an inch of his life. This time I don't hold back and fill his ass with my cum, purring in satisfaction while he moans softly from being filled so deeply and completely.

I don't pull out just yet. I take my time to catch my breath, occasionally rolling my hips against his ass lazily just to listen to his soft, feeble whines.

After a few minutes of relaxing in him I carefully pull out, not bothering to contain my smirk at his almost motionless form. He twitches weakly at the loss, barely conscious, but I keep my grip on his hips to keep them up. My cum drips out of his dilating ass and I can't help but rumble in satisfaction again and I swipe my tongue over the rim. I intend to keep my promise and eat him up like the monster I am, enjoying his soft moans while they last as he loses consciousness – cheek resting in a pool of his own drool.

He's as stunning as ever. I can't wait to make him breakfast tomorrow. I hope I wrecked him so much that he stays in and works from home so I can spoil him rotten all day.


	2. Chapter 2

It's unusual that I wake up before Izaya, who hardly sleeps with all his manic energy he typically directs towards work. So when the last moments of an undoubtedly erotic dream that I can't recall fade away into the orange light of the morning and my little Izaya is still curled up in my arms, still far from consciousness, a warm smile breaks across my face. I have to concentrate in order to get my giddy muscles under control at what this means. Izaya is always up and out the door at the ass-crack of dawn, and on the rare days that he's not he stays in all day and works from home. I mentally thank my luck congratulate myself on a job well-done last night. Though Izaya's body is already flush against my own I wrap my arms around him tighter, tucking his face into my neck to breathe in the smell of his hair which pokes out of the top of his tight blanket cocoon with a proud grin.

My beautiful Izaya loves to go out and work, but just thinking about how he leaves our home every day to go out into the underbelly of his beloved city makes my stomach churn. I usually get through the days by just not thinking about it. I desperately wish he would take me with him, and sometimes he does. On days when I get the feeling he's about to do something particularly risky I insist that me bring me along for protection. He'll grumble about his image but let me be his bodyguard anyway. On those days nothing goes wrong. Nothing so much as a threat is whispered around us and Izaya teases me for my paranoia at the end of the day – but we both know that my instincts are never wrong. Izaya and I both know that the truth is, if I think he's in immediate danger, he is. We both know that those days are the most peaceful for him because of the presence of his " pet monster, " as many like to sneer behind our backs.

" A monster with beastly instincts who keeps peace through violence. " He'll tease. I don't mind. All I want is to live in peace with my Izaya and for my friends and family to be safe, if I get that peace from being a monster that's fine by me.

Izaya's usually a light sleeper, but in this unusually human moment of his it's clear that his body needs to recover just as anyone else's would after being pushed to the edge. So this morning as I hold him tight, breathe his scent in deeply, and nuzzle the top of his head. He does not stir. He simply continues to lay limp in my arms, pliant and adorable. I let my eyes drift shut to sink deeper into this late morning bliss, slowly and carefully letting my hands roam over his still naked body. Blindly drinking in the tight but smooth plains of his pale skin and the regal angles of his bone structure, silently appreciating and adoring every inch. The remnants of the dream I had linger with a burning heat in my groin, but I ignore it in favor of admiring my Izaya with every bit of my attention. He feels so fragile in my hands, as though he were one of those tiny glass birds I'd seen for sale in store windows as a child but could never bring myself to touch, so I can only imagine that it would be similar.

But I'm no longer afraid to touch Izaya, because he has never once been afraid of me. Despite all the terrible things these hands have done, and how much worse they could do. He's never hesitated to seek out my touch and guide me through the moments of clumsy bruising with his calm control that has never failed to sooth me yet.

The bundle in my arms sighs happily in his sleep as I rub his back, drawing a rumble of satisfaction from my chest which translates into a low purr as it climbs my throat. Unconsciously his legs tangle with my own in his sleepy quest for more warmth, making his smooth upper thigh accidentally press against my morning wood. A soft, low groan leaves my lips and I mindlessly mouth just behind his ear – a gentle mixture of kisses and drawing my teeth over his skin. Though I am drawn in by his soft touch, even in his sleep, I don't move to seek out any further stimulation from either his body or my own hand. I'm not allowed to touch myself without permission and I am not willing to risk this bliss to try.

Izaya's legs are soft against my own and still warm with sleep. He insists on shaving his whole body regularly, it's part of his need to feel clean and well-groomed at all times, and I couldn't be happier. The smallest bits of armpit and pubic stubble have grown in, and even that is endearing to me. I can already picture the cute frown that will adorn his face when he feels the hair there then rushes off to shave again in his morning shower. Maybe this time he'll let me shave him, I've never shaved another person before but I'm sure it won't be too hard.

I used to wonder if my Izaya was obsessive-compulsive with how clean and neat he likes to be, it seemed abnormal to me in the beginning. But since then I've decided that's not the case. Izaya's got an entire library, arranged in a way only he understands, that I help myself to during slow days. A quick read through some psychology books convinced me that it was just amateur stereotyping that led me to believe he was OCD. Izaya may be a bit of a perfectionist, but he certainly doesn't suffer from anxiety over his neatness and has no need to perform any rituals, organizational or otherwise.

I tend to have a lot of free time during the day to read, seeing as I never leave aside from the occasional groceries and lunch outing with my friends and family, and I've never been one to watch TV. It usually pisses me off, especially the news which makes me avoid the living room whenever Izaya puts it on. Sometimes I do watch TV with him, usually this children's anime about some kindergarteners that he adores. He even has his personal phone, the one I have the number to, play the theme song as the ringtone. Another weird quirk of his, but undeniably cute.

I have a special ringtone for Izaya specifically, his most innocent laugh with the sounds of that children's show in the background. He doesn't know I have a recording of that, but then again, he never exactly asked.

Izaya stirs in my arms, just beginning to wake up. I'm sad for the loss of this moment, mouthing behind his ear and groaning probably is what did it, and I try to shush him back to sleep. No luck, unfortunately, once Izaya's awake he's awake. He nuzzles my neck sleepily and lets out the most adorable whine at being woken up.

"Shizu-chan… you really are a monster…" He looks up at me with bleary eyes, "I'm still sore from last night and you're hard again ?"

I provide an embarrassed chuckle. "Sorry," I mumble, "can't help it. Don't worry about it." I duck my head to give him a kiss which he quickly turns away from.

"Gross." He complains, features twisting up. "Morning breath, and please tell me you washed your mouth before crawling into bed with me last night." He whines, but with no real bite to his whining.

"Uh…" I run my tongue over my teeth quickly and then lick my lips where only the faintest trace of salty taste remains. "…yeah."

He snorts and pushes my face away. "You're a woefully inept liar, but I suppose that's good for me." He starts to pull his body away from mine – our hot, slightly damp skin resisting the separation. "I need a hot shower. And you need some mouthwash."

"Come on, Izaya," I grumble, bitter about the loss of warmth and contact. I hate the goosebumps that are already starting to mar his beautiful skin without my body heat. "You never want to cuddle…"

A sharp laugh tears itself from his throat at that, "As if you haven't been cuddling me unconsciously all night and consciously all morning. Shizu-chan is so greedy."

"I am and I can't help it." I scoot towards him as he scoots back, chasing my blissful morning. "Just relax with me for a bit longer…"

"I'm afraid not, the day's already getting away from us and you hardly let me get any work done at home as it is." He smirks at my dejected expression and presses a quick kiss to the side of my mouth. "How about you help me wash up?"

This makes me perk up again. "Yeah, okay." I eagerly follow him out of bed and into the bathroom, taking full advantage of him allowing me to plaster my lips to his neck and shoulders the whole way there.

We step into his western-style shower and close the glass door. He turns on the hot spray and in moments I'm in heaven – lavishing his body with an excess of soap that smells like lavender and rosemary. He leans into my touch, letting me support his full weight as I wash every inch of him with care – being particularly gentle with his face and between his legs. I sort of wish we were in the bath instead so I could have him in my lap, but how can I really complain about anything right now?

I whisper that I love him as I massage his expensive shampoo into his hair, the name of which is completely indecipherable to me. Izaya said what it was called once, it's his favorite brand. Apparently it's written in French but all I know is that his voice sounds even more melodic when he reads the foreign script. He smiles genuinely as I push his hair back and kiss his forehead.

He lets me indulge myself for half an hour, running my hands over his skin and through his hair far more often than necessary before shifts away to grab his razor and shaving cream.

"Uh…" The sound leaves my mouth before I can think. Izaya turns to me, expecting me to continue.

"Can I…" I mumble, vaguely gesturing to the items in his hand. He stares blankly for a moment before a smirk break out across his face.

"Of course you can help," he purrs in amusement, "where would I be without my sweet Shizu-chan to do everything for me." He kisses my jaw and places the tools in my hands. "Just make sure to shave your face next, your stubble is really irritating." I give him a bashful smile and squirt some shaving cream into my hand.

Shaving Izaya is really quite similar to cleaning his fur, except I'm more gentle and the work is quicker. He thanks me with a kiss until he remembers that a toothbrush and mouthwash was not the last thing that was in my mouth.

We finish our shower together and get ready for the day in front of the bathroom mirror leaving me with warm, fuzzy feelings from our domesticity. With clean faces and clean mouths and only a few attempts to lick the water off Izaya's back we officially start the day.

Izaya immediately latches onto one of his laptops as he has probably amassed a mountain of emails overnight and I head into the kitchen to make us breakfast. I steep some black tea for Izaya, a glass of milk for myself, and make two bowls of natto and fried egg over rice, something simple and healthy enough. He doesn't like sweet, heavy western breakfasts like pancakes anyway.

We eat in silence, Izaya typing away between mouthfuls of food. I am personally enjoying the tranquility. Normally my days are quiet, nothing setting off my rage, no destruction or trips to the hospital like when I was younger, but there's always the edge of paranoia in the back of my head when Izaya's not with me. With him under my watch I'm totally at ease.

When we finish I make quick work of cleaning up; I'm just starting to wonder how I can convince Izaya to take a break from his work when I hear a knock at the door. I rush to the door to open it before Izaya can even think about getting up to answer. Of course, he probably doesn't at this point. I used to have to rush to ensure I always got there first. It's my over-protectiveness. There's no telling who could be on the other side of that door and if it's someone here with a weapon and they hurt Izaya I could never forgive myself for failing to protect him while he's right in front of me. At this point, Izaya doesn't so much as twitch at the sound of the door because he knows I insist on getting it.

I open the door to a package addressed to Izaya. I take it carefully with two possible threats in mind. One: it could be fragile and Izaya'd be pretty upset if I broke it. Two: it could be filled with snakes or a bomb or something. I hold the box up to my face, scrutinizing it, but I don't have any bad feelings about it. Still, I call over my shoulder just to be sure.

"Hey Izaya, were you expecting a package today?"

The sound of this desk chair scraping against the floor behind me as he shoots up out of his seat startles me. I turn to see him striding towards me, basically power-walking across the room.

"Um. Yes. I, uh, I ordered something." He snatches the box away from me, proving that it's not delicate at all, and scurries back towards his desk as quickly as possible. Like he's trying to hide it.

"Okay… What is it? There's no special occasions coming up…"

"Nothing really." He chirps as he shoves it under his desk – an unmistakable edge of panic to his voice.

Is… Is Izaya embarrassed? Is that what I'm seeing here?

That's such a rare occurrence that I can't even be sure that's what this is. I can't really remember a time that he was ever so obviously flustered and I'd be starting to think that it wasn't possible. But it's happening right now. There's no way I can let this get away so quickly.

"It can't be nothing if it has you so flustered." I tease, and I can see his struggle to get his face and voice under control.

"I am not flustered. It's just… Not your business…" He sounded halfway normal until the last part, trailing off into a mumble as though he wasn't convinced of his own words.

A few heartbeats of silence pass between us, making him squirm in a way I'm sure only I could notice before I speak again.

"Okay, if it's really not my business I won't ask again." I shrug, trying out some reverse psychology that I hear so much about.

"Good." Damn it.

Izaya acts as though he doesn't want to discuss it any further, so I continue on with my peaceful day, trying to ignore how he glances my way anxiously every ten minutes or so. Just as I am trying to figure out what we should do for lunch he breaks the silence.

"We… I'll show you what it is later…" So quietly I can barely hear him, even in the silence.

"Okay," I give him my warmest smile, "what do you want for lunch?"

"Lunch?"

"It's already 12:30."

"Oh. Oh, I'm not especially hungry. Something light." I frown at this, but do as he says and heat up some leftover curry rice to bring to him.

"You really should eat more." I sigh, handing over a heaping bowl of the rice.

He laughs at this. "Shizu-chan, I'm only allowing your feeding kink to go so far~" My face goes scarlet.

"That's not it!" I protest, though I don't even know if I've convinced myself. "You know you should eat more to keep up your health cause your job is demanding as hell!"

He replies with a melancholy smile, but doesn't look at me. He just turns back to his screens and eats slowly. "Well, it's a good thing you're around to ensure I take plenty of breaks and never strain myself at home."

I frown at this and step around the desk closer to him, kneeling down to catch his attention. "I worry about you. It's just… You know how I feel about you. You know I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you." Turning away from his screens completely and balancing the chopsticks on the bowl he gives me his full attention, threading his fingers through my hair. "If… if you're feeling a bit of cabin fever today I get it. We could go out to lunch instead. Wherever you want." I know he gets into weird moods when he's cooped up for too long, and he's barely moved in hours.

"Hehe, no, I'm alright." He chuckles, and strokes my hair in a way that has me involuntarily leaning into his touch. "Keep me company while I tie up a few loose ends from this rabbit hole Shiki's got me investigating." The name makes me frown but I keep quiet and rest my head in his lap instead, settling onto the floor half under his desk for our mutual comfort.

I try to focus on his touch as he pets my head so I can relax better, but it takes me awhile to really settle down. Shiki hasn't done anything personally to harm Izaya, but I know Izaya is frequently at risk working for him. And the danger wasn't always as glamorous as arms deals with the Russian mafia. Izaya told me about how it had been for him starting out.

"I started working with the Awakusu immediately out of high school." He would boast, "They had their eyes on me before I graduated, of course. Pretty impressive for a kid, eh?"

I remember one story he told me. It rings so clearly in my ears and has me seeing murderous red every time it so much as whispers through my memory.

"I was even meeting with Shiki in private during my final year. It was our second meeting and the day before my eighteenth birthday when I was surprised with an early present from one of his goons. Of course there was no way he could have known it was an early gift, but what a gift it was!" He said so casually, the barest hint of bitter laughter in his voice that made my blood run cold. "That very evening I lost my virginity!" He laughed out loud, as though he was telling a funny story about a time with an old pal. "He was so passionate about it too. Kept saying that I was irresistible, how I looked just like his girlfriend's kid who was still in middle school. He even started to call me by the kid's name!" Izaya's face had taken on a manic grin, but a distant expression remained in his eyes. "Aren't humans fascinating! However… I prefer to receive gifts that can be returned."

Izaya had told the story so casually that it made my stomach churn and blood boil. I remember crushing whatever insignificant thing I was holding and flying into a rage, charging through the apartment roaring for justice. I demanded his name, screamed that I'd track the bastard down and kill him for what he did. Izaya had just laughed harder and told me I was a few years too late, that he had made sure the bastard was shipped off to Russia and that his girlfriend and her child were cared for as soon as he'd gotten the power to do so. My Izaya isn't helpless. He's strong and the reach of his influence is terrifying. I know, logically, that he can fight his own battles.

That hasn't stopped me from itching to have that man's blood under my fingernails.

But he's long gone now, either dead or suffering if he's still alive, and Izaya is here. Izaya is powerful, Izaya is safe, and Izaya is mine.

Aside from the sounds of Izaya's slow eating and the occasional soft emote at whatever he's poking his nose into we sit in a comfortable silence. I can't see what it is he's looking at from my position, but I don't care to find out. I know it would only stress me out and his lap is a heavenly resting place for my head. I allow his familiar scent to wash over me and calm my nerves, feeling my eyes begin to drift shut. Gently I slide my hands up his legs to massage his calves absent-mindedly and he doesn't make a comment since my touch is non-imposing. Thankfully he's wearing his lounge shorts today, which I'm pretty sure are women's clothes because no average man wears shorts that expose the majority of their thighs casually. I'm far from complaining, it just means greater access to his soft skin which would otherwise be covered by black jeans. My hands take in every inch of his legs over and over, as though I hadn't already memorized them a long time ago. As if I couldn't pinpoint each of the five freckles blindfolded.

Izaya sits back with a huge sigh, curving back in his chair and stretching his arms high above his head. This means he's either ready for a break or calling it a day – which is unlikely considering it's three in the afternoon. Then, Izaya bends down over top of me, curling over my upper body with his and surprising me with an unusual moment of affection.

My breath hitches as adoration rushes to my face. I guess it's kind of ridiculous that this would make me blush, but the gesture catches me off guard and touches me. His intoxicating scent envelopes and makes my head fuzzy with warmth. I snuggle into his legs to better indulge myself. We sit for another minute of silence before he pulls away and slowly sits back, drawing my gaze up to his.

"Shizu-chan is so good to me." He murmurs, pushing my hair back with both hands, cradling my face in his palms. I lean into his touch and wait for any incoming requests with baited breath, unwilling to speak and possibly break this beautiful spell.

"Take me to the couch," His breath ghosts ever so lightly over my cheeks, "I want to kiss you."

Not wasting a moment, I happily sweep Izaya up into my arms as he asked. He used to never want to be carried – he probably felt humiliated by the idea. Over time he's relaxed into the possibility and even asks for me to hold him sometimes. I couldn't be happier with the development and I can't wait until the next moment he lets me use my strength to support him entirely.

On the couch we enjoy the soft, early morning affection that I felt so cheated out of. He allows me to touch him all I want, which is great because I can hardly bring myself to put him down once I've picked him up. I settle into a nook of cushions with Izaya curled up in my lap, facing me so I have full access to his lips. Kisses drop over every inch of his face, the collar of his shirt is tugged with little regard for his half-hearted complaints about the material stretching in favor of better access to his neck and shoulders, the marks on his throat last being brought to a renewed vividness, his lips become glossy and plump from frequent attention, and he somehow becomes more and more alluring with every minute that passes.

It is odd that he is allowing me to keep marking his neck. Normally he restricts my possessive need to give him these bruises to his shoulders and body where they are easy to hide from other people, much to my displeasure. However, I am not going to question it and risk having this new privilege revoked. Not that he wouldn't be stopping me out of forgetfulness. I can't imagine Izaya ever forgets anything.

"Shizuo…" Izaya presses his lips to my ear, the use of my full name making me tense and he catches my roaming hands in his own. "You're hands… Are really absent of all sensuality. You are more of a quarry worker than an artist, but not because of your beastly strength. It is because of the purity of your person. Like a wrecker demolishing walls, but also like a monk." He sits back just enough to bring my hands to his face and presses his lips into my palm. "Absolutely beautiful." He whispers into my hand, leaving me in a stunned silence – shivering with a wave of pain. Pain from wanting and being wanted too much. Sweet agony from passion in which all suffering is swept away into ecstasy.

"I love you too." I whisper back. Voice quiet and desperate, cracking over complete sincerity.

Izaya chuckles and snakes his arms around my neck, his lips against my ear once more. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm talking about." My hands slide up his shirt to wander over the graceful plains of his abdomen and chest. "Let's order take-out." His voice is smooth with decisiveness, washing the moment past us like a quick summer rain. "Get me a menu for that place I like and I'll order us something."

After some reluctance to move and placing a few new marks just under his jaw for compensation I do as he says, falling back into comfortable service after being spoiled by all the free touching today.

Izaya orders practically everything on the menu, including two small cakes. Apparently he's gotten his appetite back. While we wait for our order Izaya lets me watch over his shoulders as he paints his nails carefully – an adorable, soft pink – and even lets me try so paint a few of the nails on his right hand. I do a pretty messy job, but Izaya kisses me and thanks me anyway and cleans up the edges.

The food arrives while his nails are still drying, giving me another great excuse to answer the door and ease the paranoia that the knocks always bring. With great care and absolutely no help from the delivery boy no matter how much he insists, I bring in enough food for a party that we're not having. I just can't accept help when that would mean letting a stranger into our house to see Izaya – lounging, cozy, and precious. If having to balance a precarious pile of take-out means I can keep the sight to myself then it's really no trouble at all.

Izaya follows me into the kitchen, shaking and blowing on his fingers the whole way, and sits himself at the kitchen table.

"Shizu-chan," he chirps, "My nails aren't done drying yet and I'm starving. Will you feed it to me? Oh, and get me a glass of water too!" He bats his eyes as if he has to work to convince me, but there is that ever present twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

"Sure." I mumble, fetching his water quickly and pouring a glass of milk for myself while a buzz of excitement starts tingling through my spine.

I'm certain that his nails must be dry not too long into our meal but I'm more than happy to feed him anyway. He entertains himself by making a sort of game out of it. At first I pick up the biggest sushi I can get, eager to fill up his cheeks, but he only takes the tiniest nibbles of it. So next, I got a smaller amount of food for him thinking that my over-zealousness got the better of my. He swallows the whole thing in one bite, almost deep-throating the chopsticks. For a while the brat makes damn sure I can never get the right amount of food on the chopsticks, so I decide to take a bit more charge and have some fun of my own.

I bide my time, playing his game until Izaya takes a break to sip some water. I have a few bites myself, one eye unconsciously stuck on his adam's apple as it bobs with every swallow. This time when Izaya opens his mouth, eyes closed and looking coy, I scoop up as many noodles as I can and stuff them into his mouth before he can react.

His face screws up into the cutest mix of surprise and displeasure while his mouth is too-full. He immediately pulls back, indignation and complaints muffled.

"Oh, sorry Izaya, you know I can't help it." I tease with a big grin at his expense. "It's my 'feeding kink,' you understand." His glare only encourages me to tease him more because of his chipmunk-cheeks and the now exaggerated chews he does in an effort to swallow the food faster.

"I should've spat that in your face, you brute." He pouts, and grabs a pair of chopsticks for himself as he lunges towards me for revenge.

I surrender easily once he's wrestled himself into my lap and allow him to stuff noodles into my mouth, and I'm sure that it's more than I forced into his. I only retaliate further by wrapping my arms around him and trapping him in my lap while I work to swallow my own food.

"Don't chew by my ear! That's disgusting!"

I make him sit there until I finish.

After a few more half-hearted protests and insults from him he goes back to his seat and lets me feed him normally. Well, as normally as you can feed another adult male. But it doesn't matter, I can never get tired of stuffing his pretty face.

"I bet Shizu-chan would just love to keep me in his bed bed and watch me get fat." Izaya mocks around a mouthful of spicy fried chicken that brings the tiniest bit of color to his pale face.

"Th-That's not true!" I protest, my face scarlet. "I mean… I- I wouldn't love you any less if you did or anything, but that's um… that's not what uh…" He raises a delicate eyebrow. "It- It's more like… I really like seeing you self-indulge? Like… letting yourself go and being totally spoiled. I'd be happy feeding you and giving you anything you wanted for days. I could never get tired of it."

Izaya stays quiet for a while, starring at me strangely."

"... You promise?"

"... Huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

When Izaya has a busy work week he's rarely at home, and when he is, he hardly has time for me. I know how seriously he takes his job, and his work is important to him, so I always try my best to stay out of his way and support his health as much as possible. But the truth is… I start to feel withdrawals.

I've always formed attachments easily, it's a weakness of mine. Always had a hard time getting rid of even the smallest things. First it was a stuffed cat I kept for way longer than is considered socially acceptable, but it didn't stop there. It sounds kinda weird, but I almost I feel like I befriend my possessions. I still have my horrifically outdated phone and I'm not even considering replacing it.

With Izaya I'm like a heroin addict. I'm so terrifyingly in love with this man that I ache when he's not around. I know it's not healthy the way I feel like I need to huff the pillows on his side of the bed just to get through the day like a chain smoker, but I can't help it. I won't even try to.

But Izaya just gave me the best surprise in months.

"A whole week?"

"That's right, Shizu-chan. While you were resting in the comfort of my lap I decided to take some time off so we could really enjoy the little package I ordered!" Izaya cheerfully declares.

A whole week with Izaya all to myself. He could literally have bought a box of snakes to let loose on me and it wouldn't dampen my mood. I'm absolutely beaming at him, and he's beaming back.

"That's great!" I exclaim. "You could always use the time off, and you know I'd be more than happy to do anything for you." And I could always use more time with Izaya safe at home and within reach.

"I've just been missing my favorite monster lately~" He purrs. "Now eat up before it gets cold."

I shovel in plenty of food to fill up quickly, eager to get back to waiting on him.

"Haha, slow down Shizu-chan~" he drawls, sauntering behind. He places his hands on my shoulders, rolling his fingers sensually over the muscles which I lean into without a second thought. "We have plenty of time to play, no need for you to risk a stomach ache." He leans down to whisper in my ear, "Plus, there's still dessert…"

Being reminded of the cake makes me perk up, embarrassingly enough. It did look really good. Expensive, no doubt, with all the fancy-ass frosting work. I swallow a few more mouthfulls of rice and chicken while he roots through one of the bags and pulls out the small cakes: one full of strawberries and cream and the other a dark chocolate mocha. A smile breaks across my face at how cute the pair of them are together.

Between the two of us dinner is cleaned up in a flash and a small mountain of leftovers is stashed in the fridge. Izaya pops the top off the strawberry cream cake and slides it in front of me which I waste no time digging into. The strawberries are sweet and cool, the cream is light, the vanilla cake is moist, and it's overall a heavenly experience. After I've shoved slightly more than a socially acceptable amount into my mouth I stop for air and a big gulp of milk.

"Shizu-chan is ssoooo cute!" Izaya gushes, a big grin on his face. I flush deeply, unable to think of a good retort, when he wraps his arms around my neck and buries his face in my hair. I fidget through some more of Izaya's cooing before I notice his own cake is untouched and point it out.

"But I don't want to miss a minute of how cute my beast is when he gets a treat~" he chirps, boping me in the nose with his pointer finger.

I roll my eyes, unsuccessful at hiding my embarrassment. I wonder for a second if this is how Izaya feels when I watch him, but dismiss the idea right away. Maybe he did at first, but he has way too much fun when my attention's on him for it to really be a bother. My tongue runs over the remaining sugar on my lips and after a couple more bites I decide it's time to save the rest for later.

"Aw, done already? But you still haven't inhaled the last half of the cake!" Izaya teases, wildly exaggerating his pout. Before I can respond he pushes my cake to the other side of the table, invalidating his complaint. He uncovers his own cake and sits on the table right in front of me, his cold feet in my lap.

"Uuhh…" I feel like I should say something witty, but at least seventy-percent of my brain has just shut down.

His grin is laced with a healthy amount of mischief which matches his playful eyes. He unzips his grey hoodie and discards it, leaving him in a red v-neck t-shirt and his black shorts, but it's clear that's not the show he's trying to put on.

Izaya settles the cake into his lap and barely takes a moment to admire the craftsmanship before plunging his hand into one side of the cake, getting a handful, and shoving as much as possible into his mouth.

My jaw drops in complete shock and the whole thing would be way funnier if my dick didn't twitch in my pants.

A short, muffled laugh is hard to make out around his mouthful of cake. Embarrassment floods my face as I am all-too aware that he felt the twitch through my sweatpants. His eyes glow with amusement as he slides his feet over my inner thighs and chews the moist chocolate cake.

I swallow hard in time with him. He takes a deep breath and grabs another handful of cake, disregarding the sticky frosting that's already making a mess. He opens his mouth wide and pushes another soft handful into his mouth, moaning at the taste. Shivers of excitement shoot through my body at the sound and my mouth begins to water.

"Mmmm, Shizu-chan was right~" Izaya moans around his fingers as he sucks the frosting off for show. He doesn't bother licking the rest of his hand clean because he just picks up more cake right away. "This is delicious!"

He rubs my dick through my pants with his foot as he chews, then digs the ball of his foot down just enough to be painful, then repeats the cycle over and over - driving me mad with how fast he's turning me on. A particularly rough grind of his heel on my balls has me gasping for air - curling up in pain, but hips twitching in masochistic pleasure. After one more handful Izaya groans and leans back.

"Ugh, I don't know how you eat so much, Shizu-chan. I feel like I'm gonna explode and there's sugar everywhere." He reaches back to grab his water with a clean hand and takes several big gulps, little streams of water escaping his mouth and rolling down his sweet chin. "Ah, I'm spoiling you too much already." He sighs. "A show and little bit of a foot job. But then again… You love everything I do to you." He snickers and stomps on my dick without warning.

I cry out at the rush of pure sensation that makes my brain short-circuit and my vision spotty. I double over in reflex, my forehead resting on his knees as waves of startlingly good pain hit me with the force of an ocean.

"Ahahaha! You loved that so much, didn't you? I knew you would!" He laughs at me, steadily bringing my mind back into focus. "Your dick spasmed so much I thought you were gonna cum, but not quite. Just made you try to hump my feet like a dirty animal!" Ah… Am I? Now that he's said it I finally notice my hips thrusting wildly, unsuccessful in getting any substantial friction because the force of my thrusts had thrown his feet out of my lap. Izaya raises on foot to my shoulder and slowly applies pressure, and I'm not so out of it that I can't understand the command.

I let myself fall back into my chair at the shove of his foot, my body going slack against the support. My eyes meander back up to Izaya's face, settling on his eyes while I relish in the control he has over me. Izaya knows me so well, treats me so well. He grins at me and slides his other foot back into my lap and continues to let it roam teasingly over my thighs, brushing my erection every so often.

"I've got one more treat for you before we really get started." My head starts spinning at his words. We haven't even started yet? I stay quiet, prepared to take anything he gives me. He gives my sore balls a light kick, really a tap compared to the stomp I just received, but it's a conscious effort to keep my hips still anyway. His right foot falls from my shoulder and slowly, torturously slowly, he slides down into my lap.

The groan that falls from my mouth at the feeling of his ass pressed against my clothed, painful erection is loud and uncontrollable, but a look from Izaya is enough for me to know my hands are meant to be kept to myself. I grip the sides of the chair so hard that the wood splinters and I immediately let go.

"Haha, don't worry about it…" He sooths over my rush of guilt. "I know you're just trying to be on your best behavior for me, and you're right. You don't have the freedom to touch me all you like." I whimper quietly and nod. I know I've been spoiled today. I take a deep breath and slip further into my subspace.

"But, I did say you'd get one more treat. You get to help me eat three more handfuls of cake." Izaya leans back into the table, the sharp edge of it digging into his back and forcing it to curve toward me slightly, enticingly. "I'm already so full… But if it's Shizu-chan filling me up then I don't mind a little extra." He purrs at me, rolling his hips seductively and drawing a full moan out of me.

I lurch forward to grab the cake and waste no time plunging my hand in to get the largest handful of the spongy goo possible before I realize my mistake. My hands are significantly larger than Izaya's and if he could hardly fit a handful of his own into his mouth this will definitely be too much for him. But Izaya's not concerned, he just relaxes back into the harsh angle of the table's edge, tips his head back, and opens his mouth wide.

One shaky hand rests on his abdomen, and the other starts working the cake into his mouth while I try to steady my breathing. I push as much of the confection that I can into his mouth at once but ease up to just holding the remainder of it to his lips when Izaya's face screws up in discomfort. I let him chew and swallow some of it before eagerly shoving the rest into his mouth, my fingertips scraping along the edges of his teeth and tongue in my haste. Izaya jerks slightly at the intrusion, but doesn't stop me, just chews and swallows two mouthfulls of cake.

He gasps for air while I reach for another handful hesitantly, wondering if this is too much after all. Izaya just takes another sip of his water and looks me right in the eyes as he says:

"It looks like I… Bit off more than I can chew~"

A bark of a laugh wrenches from my chest. I roll my eyes and shove the next handful in his face.

He laughs around the cake smashed into his face but does his best to fit it into his mouth. I can feel his lips, teeth, and the occasional slip of his tongue on my palm, sending shivers up and down my spine. It takes a little bit longer than the first handful, but eventually Izaya manages to swallow down this one. One more to go, better make it count.

Izaya groans in discomfort while I grab the last handful, but still makes no move to stop me. He places his hands on my shoulders for support and I massage his abdomen as gently as possible. As I bring the last, overflowing handful of cake up to his lips he tells me:

"This is the last time you'll hold the reigns this evening." It is an invitation.

I give us both a moment to breath while I massage his abdomen. Then, I stop massaging him and instead use that hand to grab him by the jaw. Izaya doesn't resist my grasp and lets me pry open his mouth one last time and stuff the cake in his mouth. I don't ease up when he grimaces, or gags, or when tears jump up in his eyes. I just hold his head steady and enjoy the feeling of him squirming on my lap while I force-feed him more than he can take. Izaya struggles to keep up, but can't chew fast enough or relax enough to swallow much at once. Saliva dribbles down his chin and my arm when I can finally hold my hand flush over his mouth. I relish in the feeling of him struggling with his over-stuffed cheeks. I don't move my hand. I keep it over his mouth, not allowing him to spit any out. When Izaya manages to swallow the last bit of cake in his mouth I ease my hand back to let him gasp for air, but the relief is short because soon I'm shoving my fingers in his mouth and forcing him to lick them clean. His tongue feels amazing against my fingertips and I match his groans of discomfort with my own groans of pleasure.

After my hand is clean I reluctantly pull my hand away and release my grip on his jaw, knowing that Izaya won't put up with it for much longer.

"Ugh… That was way more than I should've eaten…" Izaya groans, leaning back against the edge of the table. I grin sheepishly at him and expect him to get up, but he stays in my lap, much to my delight.

"I want you… To massage my abdomen a little more. Then… I'm going to shower and… then we can start my part of the evening." He says between gulps of air and water.

I nod and do as he says.

It's too soon when he's pushing my hand away and getting out of my lap. He tells me to clean the kitchen and wait for my in our bedroom and lay there naked until he's ready, much to my disappointment. But, I got to bathe him this morning and we have the whole week to ourselves, so I shouldn't be complaining too much.

I make quick work of the kitchen and rush to our bedroom. I throw off my clothes, itching to get out of them with the excitement of starting again, my erection having flagged only partially from being ignored for a few minutes. I jump on the bed on lay on my back eagle-spread listening to the sound of the shower for a good minute and a half before I realize that I left my clothes all over the floor. I pop right back out of bed and rush to shove them away into their proper place and am done tidying still long before Izaya is finished.

I lay back down in bed more slowly this time, my buzz beginning to ebb away in favor of relaxing into my submissive mindset again. I'm on my back again, eagle spread, palms up and vulnerable again. My eyes slip closed as my breathing steadies and slows.

Being naked used to make me anxious. It might sound odd for a conventionally attractive man to say he felt ashamed of his body, but I did. As a young child, of course, I wasn't embarrassed about my body. Like most children I wasn't worried about how I looked and I couldn't even comprehend being sexualized, but shortly after my monstrous strength showed itself I began to feel body shame. Shame which only grew worse as I grew older.

My shame still never had anything to do with my appearance, sure, I felt anxious about it occasionally in my awkward pre-teen years, but that wasn't my main concern. My shame came from what my body was capable of. Objectively I knew that I didn't look any different from my peers, but the festering self-hatred I had for my abnormality bled into every aspect of my life. In middle school I was one of the odd kids that changed in the bathroom because I couldn't stand the thought of the other kids eyes on me, even though I knew that no one stared at each other while changing because everyone was insecure for their own reasons. But I just couldn't handle it. I felt panicked at people seeing my monstrous body. It wasn't reasonable, but hardly anything about my existence was reasonable.

It all changed when I began my relationship with Izaya. When I met him in the bar I worked at and saw him slithering around stumbling drunkards, the picture of confidence that I never had, I never would have guessed he would change my life. Izaya's insistence on my regular nudity at home was difficult for me at first, but eventually I thought nothing of it. Eventually, I began to even feel pride in this body that Izaya loves so much he wants to see it the minute he walks through the front door. Now, I am completely at ease with my nudity on display for my beautiful boyfriend and myself.

Unconsciousness is tempting me when the shower shuts off and Izaya steps into the bedroom in his bathrobe holding the package from earlier. My mind instantly wakes up at the possibilities of the box and the sight of Izaya in his robe which slips further off his shoulders with every step. The only motion from my own body is the rise and fall of my chest, and the slow blink of my eyes.

Izaya glides across the room easily, not even pausing as he lets his bathrobe fall off his body before he climbs onto the bed with me. He settles on top of me gracefully, thighs pressed to either side of my hips and hands braces on my chest for balance - as if it's the most natural thing in the world like the presence of sand on a beach. Confident and relaxed in our mutual nudity, the two of us unconcerned with blooming arousal between our bodies. He sets the box down on the bed beside us and opens it without a word.

I'm expecting some sort of sex toys, seems only logical, we are about to have sex. It turns out I'm half right. Izaya pulls out a small, bullet vibrator with a remote, and a blindfold - normal enough, but he also pulls out a pair of headphones, some red rope, a rubber ring, a roll of leather that looks like one of those roll-up pencil cases, and a bottle of pills. It seems there's one more item in the box, but he doesn't take it out. My brows furrow in confusion and Izaya runs his fingers through my hair casually.

"We're going to have a lot of fun tonight, Shizu-chan…" He purrs. I figure we must be, considering the amount of equipment he pulled out. "I'll explain."

"Tonight I'm going to push you to the brink without laying a hand on you, okay?"

I swallow hard but nod, a little unhappy about the not touching part, but I feel no need to really protest yet.

"Don't worry, I'll be here the whole time to monitor you, I wouldn't want to miss a minute of it anyway, you're reactions are going to be so delicious…" He purrs, voice low and dripping sensuality. "First, I'm going to ask you to take one of these." He holds up the bottle of pills so I can see the name, which is pretty much useless because it's meaningless to me. "It's okay if you don't want to take them, we can keep going without them just fine but I thought they'd add an extra kick to it all." He pauses to allow me a minute to protest before continuing. "I promise they won't hurt you or make an addict out of you. All they're going to do is paralyze you - just a little - just enough so that I can tie you up and have it not just be because it looks pretty on you. Your head will probably be foggy, but you should be able to feel things fine. It won't last more than an hour." He pauses again, this time waiting for a response from me.

I think about it for a minute. Drugs have never been involved in our sex life before and I've never felt the urge to give it a try. I'm a little uneasy about the idea. No being in control of my body is one of my biggest fears but… This removal of control is for the prevention of my inhuman strength, something that I've always wanted. Though I'm sure that's not something Izaya's trying to destroy. I take a deep breath and nod.

"Okay." I agree. "But only if you really promise you'll be here the whole time." I'm a little worried about him being without my protection, but I guess it's no worse than being asleep for an hour. It'll only be temporary.

Izaya smiles excitedly and kisses me on the forehead. "Cross my heart and hope to die~"

"Don't say that."

He puts down the bottle of pills and grabs the next item to continue his walk-through. The headphones. "Next, I'm going to blindfold you. Not very original, I know, but that's not all. You're also going to be wearing these headphones. They should block out sound pretty well, but more importantly, I'm going to be playing sounds through them. But those sounds will be a surprise." He giggles, I nod in understanding. He then picks up the rubber ring. "This is going to keep you from cumming without my permission." I raise an eyebrow. "Don't give me that look, Shizu-chan. I'm not doubting your stamina, but the setup I'm going to put on you is going to make you so horny you'll go crazy!"

"This rubber ring is called a cock ring, it's going around the base of your dick." Okay, sounds reasonable enough but… How long will Izaya hold my release for? I take a deep breath and realize… There was never a chance of me refusing him anything. I nod in agreement.

"Great. I'm also going to be teasing you with that vibrator. But that's everything."

"But what about -" I start to question the last item in the box.

"Nothing you need me to tell you about right now." He cuts me off.

I'm curious, for sure, but not worried. I believe that he did tell me everything that I need to know.

"So what do you think? Want to proceed?"

Once I've taken the pill, a special "Shizu-chan sized dosage" we have to wait a bit for it to take effect. Izaya passes the time by blind folding me and tying me to the bed by my wrists and ankles, eagle spread, and I keep very still so I don't accidentally snap one of the fragile bonds. When he's done securing the knots and checking for adequate spacing between the rope and my wrists he curls up on my chest, snuggling into me like a cute little kitten. It's already torture that I can't hold him.

Gradually I feel the effects of the drug take over. It starts with my tongue, oddly enough, feeling limp and useless in my mouth. From there I notice it my head, which is getting fuzzier and fuzzier - to the point where I can hardly focus anything other than the warm, direct contact of Izaya's body on my own. An odd sort of numbness starts to take over my body and I'm unable to feel anything other than direct contact. Through the cotton in my head I try to move my arms and I can't do more than weakly tug at the bonds. For the first time in my life, I am can't break something with ease. A dizzy sort of euphoria rushes over me at the thought.

Feeling my slow, powerless movement Izaya lifts his head from my chest.

"Is it working?" I hear him ask, sounding far off despite being right on top of me.

I make a low, affirmative grunting sound - incapable of forming words with my useless tongue. I can hear Izaya's grin split across his face.

"Let's get started then! The clock is ticking!"

Izaya shifts off of me, but I can tell he's still there with the reassuring hand he leave on my chest. He places the headphone on me, effectively cutting out sound as he said it would. There's a bit more shuffling to my side, he's probably sorting through the items, and then something hot and wet envelopes my semi-hard erection.

I gasp in surprise at the sensation of Izaya's mouth sucking on my cock, the stimulation feeling even stronger with the loss of almost all other sensations. I desperately wish I could see it. It's been a long time since Izaya's sucked my dick.

In almost no time I'm completely hard. Izaya pulls away, much to my dismay, as my hips jerk up mindlessly to follow the heavenly feeling. The feeling of Izaya's lips around my cock is quickly replaced with the constricting ring as it slides down to the base of my cock, but it is not wholly unpleasant and a low groan falls from my lips.

Izaya strokes up and down my length slowly for a little longer, just because he can't resist torturing me I'm sure, when all of a sudden the silence is broken as sound begins to play through the headphones.

"Shizu-chan…" Izaya's low, breathy whisper comes directly into my left ear - sounding so clear and so… Real. That it takes me a while to realize it's a recording.

"Don't get mad at me for having naughty fun without you… I made this just for you, enjoy it…"

Slick, sloppy sounds pour directly into my ears, straight through the fog in my mind, with the occasional gasp for air and small mewl laced in.

"Aahh, can you feel it, Shizu-chan?" Another long slurping sound. "It's me, sucking your cock…" In reality Izaya isn't. Not right now. But suddenly, it almost feels like he is, and the pressure in my groin builds at an alarming rate.

"Mmm, I never told you this before but… Ah, I really do love sucking your cock. I don't do it often because there's no way I could stay in charge like this it's just… Gah, sucking your dick really makes me crazy…" Izaya's moaning obscenely between hard, messy licks of what I can assume is a dildo, but that fact doesn't ruin the fantasy. There's a loud gurgling sound followed by a slight choking noise and a moan. "Ah… ha… I've been practicing deep-throating just for you, Shizu-chan…" Izaya's voice whimpers between pants, making my dick twitch madly.

Izaya's fingers lightly wrap around my cock in reality and my hips instinctively thrash, but with much less impact than normal. The touch of Izaya's fingers remains still, just holding my cock - driving me crazy. After a few minutes I calm down, relaxing as much as I can to the little whimpers as recorded Izaya's started to finger himself. "Aaahhh fingers are great, but I really just want to get fucked by Shizu-chan!" Izaya's recording whines petulantly, but nothing about his childish tone could possibly be off-putting. The sounds of Izaya fingering himself are sloppy much like when he was sucking on the dildo, mostly because he knows how much lube I like to use with him. The sounds are so erotic without my vision and with their high-quality clarity. Every little mewl, gasp, whine, and whisper is rolled around through the headphone in such a way that again it seems real.

The recording of Izaya even picks up the sound of him shuffling as he fumbles to grab the dildo again. My pulse skyrockets as if Izaya were really about to ride me. The squelching noises as Izaya pushes the dildo inside are faint, but the strangled gasps of pleasure he makes are not. "Ngh… Aahh it's big, you're so big Shizu-chan… Mmm it hurts a bit but it's so worth it… Ahaha… I feel like such a whore saying that, but that can't be true because Shizu-chan's dick is more than enough dick for me hahaha!"

Izaya's hand squeezes my cock just a bit, as if he knows which part the recording is at. Maybe he does. Or maybe it's just in response to the way my dick pulsed in a denied effort to cum. I let out a strangled cry of my own, tongue still too useless to beg for more friction than what his hand is providing - but my attention is split and it's not long before I'm lost in my head, listening to Izaya fuck himself. I hardly notice when Izaya's hand leaves my erection, completely invested in every little sound the recording of Izaya makes, watching him writhe in pleasure in my mind's eye.

I notice when suddenly vibrations shoot right down the tip of my cock.


	4. Chapter 4

Holy fucking shit! Is what I try to scream at the powerful surge of pleasure that rips through my body, but I can't quite form the words because of my useless tongue. It all just comes out as a jumbled, gurgling mess of animalistic sounds.

Slowly Izaya slides the bullet vibrator up and down my cock to the pace of Izaya's recording riding the dildo. Up... and down... and... up and down and up and….

There's a constricting snap around just underneath the tip of my penis as Izaya secures the vibratior to the tip of my cock with a rubber band and then completely lefts go.

I didn't realize just how much Izaya's actual touch was grounding me until it's gone.

Without the physical comfort, no matter how torturous, I'm stuck in a freefall. I can't move, I can't see. All I can do is listen to the sounds of Izaya whining in pleasure and lose my mind - gasping and hiccuping for air as though I had just run three marathons back-to-back and grunting like a beast.

My entire body is vibrating with the building pressure and I'm sure that if I wasn't drugged the unrestrained tremors would be enough to turn our bed to dust. Eventually, I don't know when exactly, I come to notice my head thrashing back and forth but it doesn't seem attached to my body.

With my consciousness floating deeper and deeper into subspace while I suffer for the other-worldly beauty singing in my ears I start to relax. The need for release doesn't stop building at its terrifying rate, but suddenly it's feeling normal. It feels… right. I take the vicious spikes of pleasure through my body and release that energy in the form of mindless babbling and moving my head - much more rolling on my neck than thrashing about.

"Oooohhh… Oh Shizu-chan I'm close. I'm so close…"

Yes Izaya, yesyesyes please cum. Please cum Izaya…

Izaya's recording moans and gasps in my ear, high and sounding absolutely delighted by his release as he rides through the waves of pleasure at his leisure. My body tenses and jerks along with him, though I am unable to have my own real orgasm, I feel some sort of mental release.

"Aahh, that was so good Shizu-chan…" Izaya's recording purrs in my ear. "I know you can't cum yet, but you're doing so good for me." There's a deep, psychological satisfaction with hearing Izaya reach his peak. He sounds incredible indulging in pleasure, always does. Izaya's climax calms me, makes the urgency of my own hum into the background. "You're the strongest man in the world, Shizuo, and you're all mine." Yes Izaya, I'm all yours. I love being yours so much. "I know it's hard for you, but you can keep going for me. You're doing so well…" The recording coos, still a bit breathy before going silent. The noise-canceling headphones work their magic once more and I'm left in silence and darkness - but the presence of Izaya feels heavy in my mind.

I don't know how much time has passed, but it's enough for the drug to have worn off enough so I have full control over my fingers and can at least close my jaw now that I'm aware I've been a drooling mess this whole time. I swallow hard and take a deep, shaky breath as I wrap my fingers into tight fists in an effort to steady myself for a long ride.

Mentally I'm still in a hazy state of dark, hot limbo. The sharp pain between my legs feels as though it's been there forever and that nothing could ever end it. Just floating, almost pleasantly, until the vibrations surge up with devastating force which clamps onto my small, black world.

I can hear a muted roar through my headphones as I scream with the strength of the sensations, my body trying to spasm as though I'd just been electrocuted before I grit my teeth and try to control myself. Scalding, wet breaths hiss out between my teeth as I struggle for air and tears prickle at the corners of my eyes. I can feel the intensity of Izaya's gaze on me as he turns up the vibration. The echo of the recording's words roll through my brain as I struggle to contain this agony.

…you can keep going for me. You're doing so well…

My cock throbs between my legs with renewed vigor as it strains for release. Half-formed sobs of Izaya's name spill out of my lips, but I'm not begging him to stop. I'm just trying to say his name. Trying to feel the syllables in my mouth and take strength from them. Every minute that passes, every involuntary jerk of my body, every shuddering wheeze hurts so bad.

I love it I love it, Izaya, I love you…

Suddenly, the binds on my arms and legs snap and I accidently throw myself forward almost off the bed from my mindless struggling. I gasp in surprise, my inhuman strength having been forgotten about while I was still drugged up. I guess they wore off already.

I scramble to regain my balance and intend to lie back down on my back to honor Izaya's earlier instructions, but freeze while kneeling - hands pressed into the sheets, feverish with sweat. I can move again, and the mattress is so close to my aching erection. The promise of friction is pure temptation, my head swims with thoughts of any relief, even just a little relief. My jaw hangs loose in my skull and drool begins to pool once more, my body almost lunges forward into the sheets to hump them like a mindless dog.

...you can keep going for me…

My hands wrench away from the bed and fly into my hair instead, almost knocking off the headphones, and my jaw clicks shut. I tell myself that more stimulation would just make it worse since I can't cum anyway and I tune out the tiny voice that says the cock ring would be easy to remove. Clenching my eyes shut behind the blindfold I tip myself backwards on to the bed, lying face up once more but no longer open and relaxed. My body is wound tight by the continuous, high vibrations.

I try to keep my hands from traveling down my body to so much as put pressure on Izaya's property by tugging my hair, scrubbing my face, rubbing my arms, and generally clenching and unclenching my fists. Relaxing is absolutely impossible.

After a few minutes on my back of practicing deep breathing a small, cool hand lands on my thigh.

I gasp again and jerk towards Izaya's touch, sobbing his name again from how good it feels. Slowly the headphones slide off and I can hear my own ragged, desperate wheezes for air. Gently, the blindfold is removed and the first thing I see is Izaya.

It's love at first sight all over again.

He looks other-worldly in the soothing lights of the room. Pale skin stretched tight over prominent, delicate bones, soft, black hair, eyes a deeper than anything. His long fingers linger on my cheekbone as he holds my gaze, looking pleased. Instantly, I'm calm again.

"You're doing so good, Shizu-chan. I'm so proud of you."

Izaya shows me even greater kindness by slowly decreasing the vibration to a soft hum. Though my body is still pulsing with built-up pressure and will occasionally jolt a little I can breathe easier.

"Do you want to stop?" He asks, combing those lovely fingers through my sweaty hair. I shake my head immediately, a little worried he's going to stop everything and pull away.

Izaya just smiles wider and tells me to lie as still as I can. I do my best, and ache for his cooling touch when he moves his hand away.

My eyes roam freely over Izaya's naked form with renewed gratefulness as he glides up onto the bed with me. The insides of his smooth thighs rest against the outside of mine as he straddles me, still hovering above my body with his weight balanced on his knees.

"You look so good all wound up, just on your breaking point…" he purrs as he drags his fingertips down the side of his neck and across his collarbone tantalizingly. "Really turns me on. I want you to eat me out and make me cum, but no using your hands." Reluctantly I place my hands behind my head in an effort to restrain them.

My eyes shoot down to his crotch as he shifts up my body slowly. Before he's even straddling my face my tongue has lolled out of my mouth - my foggy mind no longer functioning beyond the delicious treat coming towards me.

The moment Izaya is close enough my mouth latches onto his balls, tongue rolling them as I suck. Izaya's gasping in delight before he can properly sit on my face and it sounds even better than the recording.

Gradually I suck and lick up up his cock to the very tip, slobbering more saliva on my cheeks in the process. Once I reach the head I give it a hard suck before stuffing my mouth with as much of it as I can. I suck Izaya like I'm starving for him, mouth filled to the brim. With his high, sweet moans falling into my ears and his scent swirling into my nose I'm certain this would be enough to have me cumming in short order if I could. But my own orgasm is hardly on my mind anymore as I pull my own hair in the effort to restrain myself.

With a shuddering breath Izaya settles his weight down onto my head, his thighs clamping to either side of me for support as he weaves his fingers through my bangs with one hand and braces the other on my chest.

His fingernails dig indents into my skin as my tongue's attention moves to his taint and further back to the soft pucker of his asshole and soon I'm eating him out like it's my last meal. Savoring every bite.

The sounds that he makes get higher, and louder, and more desperate as I focus all of my attention on giving him pleasure - practically fucking him with my tongue and occasionally grazing the sensitive rim with my teeth just to make him whimper and hiccup.

I must have really riled Izaya up because it's not long before he's cumming across my face, squeaking out an adorable version of my name - but I don't stop until he's throwing himself off me as he becomes hyper-sensitive. I whine at my treat being taken away.

"Th- that's enough for now…" Izaya gasps, flopping down on the other side of the bed. "You can go ahead and clean yourself off." He rasps, waving his hand in a "hurry along" motion for emphasis.

As I make quick work of licking the cum off my face the pain between my legs comes back to my consciousness with a vengeance and I'm whimpering, legs shifting restlessly, before I even finish.

Izaya rolls back towards me and clings to my side, his arms wrapped around my left one and his face resting on my left shoulder to cuddle me while he looks down at my painful erection.

"That looks rough." He hums thoughtfully. One of his hands casually cups my balls to examine them, not to pleasure. A growl rips out of my throat as my hips jerk all the same.

"What a painful color, but we're not in the danger zone." He presses a chaste kiss to my neck as increasingly desperate gulps of air shoot through it. "Don't worry, I wouldn't let anything damage my favorite toy. I did plenty of research~" Of course he did, research is my Izaya's specialty.

A fresh sweat breaks out across my forehead as Izaya rolls my balls in his hand gently. I've never felt such intense, concentrated pressure before. It hurts, it really hurts.

My mind drifts to the possibility of what it might be like when all the pressure is released. When I finally get to cum and all the tension in my muscles leave. I don't know what it'll be like, but I'm willing to bet it'll be the best orgasm of my life.

Finally, Izaya turns off the remaining soft vibration and unstraps it from the head of my cock.

"It's been almost an hour and a half and you're already this swollen."

He grins and switches to tracing his fingertips over the veins of the shaft rather than cupping my balls. Just one touch and I'm already panting again.

"You're going to cum for me so much."

Izaya licks his lips and purrs against my neck. I try to respond but still the only thing that comes out is stuttering grunts and growls. It can't be the drugs. This time, it's just my brain turned to mush.

There's nothing that I need to say anyway. What Izaya says is all I need to listen to.

"Do you like being my favorite toy?" Izaya purrs the question into my skin, already knowing the answer, now fully pumping my cock at a tortuous pace.

I try to make my grunts sound affirming between the pained moans, nodding with vigor.

"Do you want to fill me up again?" Izaya purrs even lower in my ear. My grunts and nodding are even more desperate in reply.

I want to fill you up so bad, I want to give you everything you want.

Izaya is my queen.

Izaya makes quick work of preparing himself, already having been warmed up a little by the rim job earlier. Watching him stretch open his ass is still actual torture. Once he's stuffed with three fingers the sight make my dick jerk again with yet another denied orgasm. Every groan and nonsensical sound I make is trying to beg him to hurry up. I keep trying to tell him how much I want him, but I still can't wrap my brain around the words. He understands anyway.

When Izaya sinks onto my cock it's like I'm on fire. My head is thrown back in the sweet agony of ecstasy the scream that is ripped out of my throats drowns out Izaya's high-pitched moan. When I can finally open my eyes around the unbearable friction of Izaya's brutal pace I'm graced with the sight of my black-haired beauty riding my pulsing, red cock like it was going to disappear. Like it's not his to do whatever he wants with.

It's not long before I'm floating off into subspace and enjoying the relief of my mind feeling detached from my aching body again. The edges of my vision blur, it might be with tears, and the backdrop of the bedroom fades into an insignificant haze - the clarity of the world narrowing in on my Izaya.

I don't know how long Izaya's been riding me, time being nearly impossible to focus on as my mind floats away, only to be yanked back to reality as I suffer more denied orgasms. All I know is that by the time Izaya's hips are stuttering in sync with his high-pitched moans and he's cumming hands-free all over my abdomen enough drool has ran down my cheek to soak just under my ear. The way his ass clenches down around my erection makes me wail in pain, but when he raises his ass off my cock I'm not relieved.

A sharp, irrational spike of panic shoots down my spine as he pulls back, and I can't exactly identify why, but a severe sense of wrong floods my instincts when I'm no longer inside him - even if it's less painful for me this way. In my moment of insanity I lunge forward and pounce on Izaya. The daze of subspace was lost once again after the pain of the last denied orgasm and since my rational mind is nowhere in sight the animalistic side has taken hold. With no drugs left in my system to hold me down I latch onto Izaya with a steel grip, snarling like the beast I can be and thrusting bad inside without a thought.

Izaya's head is thrown back with a cry as the hypersensitive nerves inside of him are struck. It hurts. He's so tight and there's too much pressure and it hurts but pulling out just sounds unacceptable.

I don't fuck him. I just stay perfectly still, buried deep and against his prostate and breathe raggedly into his ear while he pieces his brain back together to form words.

"Sh-Shizuo!" He gasps out my full name in a desperate whisper. My full attention is gripped by his sweet voice, how good the syllables of my name sound.

"Shizuo… I, I need y-you to pull… ah, pull out for a second."

No. Absolutely not.

I snarl again and tighten my grasp, tucking my hips up into his in protest. His gasp is so, so sweet.

"Shizuo." He whispers again, more sternly this time. He drags his fingers through the smeared mess of his cum that's pressed between us, swiping up a glob of it, and pushes it past my lips. I immediately suckle on the sweet taste, Izaya succeeding in pacifying his monster for another moment.

I don't let go of him, but my bruising grip relaxes considerably as I enjoy his delicious, delicious fingers in my mouth, humming in delight while he speaks again.

"Just l-long enough to get that cock ring off you. I promise. I want you to cum inside me." Izaya rasps in my ear. I whimper and suckle more desperately on his thoroughly cleaned fingers. Insanely enough, I haven't pulled out of him immediately.

"Don't you want to cum inside me, Shizuo? Don't you want to fill me up? I want to be fucked full of your cum-"

Izaya barely finishes before I'm wrenching myself out of him and ripping off the cock ring with a roar and thrusting back inside him, relishing in the way he squeaks out my name.

And it feels unbelievable. I needlessly pin him to the bed by his wrists while I fuck him like an animal, cumming in just a few strokes and still fucking him through my orgasm while I grunt and whine in his neck, biting up every inch of skin near my face. I can't describe the intensity of the feeling because my brain has completely shut down. The pleasure comes in powerful waves that crash over my convulsing body like a tsunami again and again...

I cum deep inside him in long, thick spurts - the two of us in euphoria from my release. His cock weakly twitches between us while his thighs and lips tremble against me, looking blissed-out as he's marked from the inside out.

"Ah ah aahh…" his breaths come in hitched staccatos as I force another wave of cum into him, not easing up on my pace for a second, but he doesn't look even close to stopping me.

I've never cum that much for such a long time before and even after my orgasm subsides the beast in me can't consider pulling out. I just tuck my hips in close to his, pin him down under me in an unbreakable hold, and lick over the bite marks on his neck leisurely - just now conscious that I bit hard enough to draw blood. A deep rumble spreads up my chest and into my throat, vibrating against Izaya to smooth him as I occasionally roll my hips into him, not letting even a drop of cum slide out as I doze happily. Deeply satisfied by my release and having Izaya pinned against me after not getting to see or feel him for far too long by my standards.

"Good boy…" Izaya moans softly, sounding exhausted, but content. He kisses the side of my neck and relaxes in my hold, resigning himself to getting comfortable.

I nip and mouth at his ear in reply, and Izaya falls asleep in my arms to the same thing he woke up to this morning.


End file.
